1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a satellite transponder and in particular an S band transponder for a "TELECOM II" type satellite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operation of a satellite and its payload must be monitored continuously. The telemetry, telecommand and location system enables a control center to implement this function using telemetry information sent down by the satellite; the control center sends up telecommand instructions. The location function provides data identifying the position of the satellite for injection into the final orbit and station-keeping. The system uses either a dedicated frequency band, usually the S band, especially for injection into the final orbit, or a telecommunications band used for the normal function of the satellite.
A prior art transponder is described in "Phaselock Techniques" by Floyd M. GARDNER (John Wiley and Sons; second edition, page 163, FIGS. 8-12).
An object of the invention is to provide a transponder offering improved performance than prior art transponders at reduced cost.